


The Reason to Love You

by Nitocris



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitocris/pseuds/Nitocris
Summary: Elle Wood wants a boyfriend, who wouldn't treat her like a silly blonde, but with whom she could feel smart. A double drabble. A zombie story :)





	The Reason to Love You

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to "Legally Blonde". Originally, the fanfic was intended by me to be a standard drabble but finally, it ended up as a double, 200 words long one. It got inspired by the "Supernatural" drabbles of Moviemom44 – I decided to try something like that, too. The other sources of inspiration were a joke I once heard and a Canadian TV show "The Collector" fanfic about Morgan Pym in the world of zombies.

"The Reason to Love You"

Knock, knock!

"Who's there?"

"Open the door! Quickly! My boyfriend is dissolving in this rain!"

"What is Warner doing?"

Serena McGuire opened the door.

"Elle!"

They were both wet and looked like drowned rats. Or – in case of Elle - like a pink, human-sized candy, half-melted in water, while Warner…

"What?!"

It wasn't Warner. Elle Wood got a new boyfriend. "Not too handsome" – Serena thought critically. And not seeming to feel well. His skin had a greenish hue. "Too much of the pink. Elle's candy-like sweetness will finally make anyone sick to their stomach" – Serena added acerbically. But he did seem to love her. His black-rimmed eyes were directed at Elle. He had this almost a hungry look on his face. He looked unable to keep from devouring her with this gaze. He looked… "

"What… WHAT is this?!"

"Robbie. The new CULA student. And my boyfriend."

"But he… He is…"

"A zombie. So what? Unlike this bonehead Warner, he loves me sincerely. Not for what I look like, not for my wealth. He is always telling me so. With Robbie I always feel so smart. I don't need any stupid Harvard for this. He loves me for my brain."

(The bonus joke: "Why did a blonde fall in love with a zombie? Because she liked it that he loved her not for her good looks but for her brain.")


End file.
